


Stargazing

by S__lander



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S__lander/pseuds/S__lander
Summary: The boys watch the stars and talk, they never thought that it would end up in a confession though
Relationships: Riz Gukgak & Fabian Aramais Seacaster, Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Stargazing

The two sat on the roof of the strong tower luxury apartments, which was far from being luxurious. Of course the concrete was hard and uncomfortable against their backs, but since the Bad Kids decided they wanted to congregate one last time at the apartments and for a fact that there was no where else to go this late at night, Riz and Fabian decided that they would just hang out on the roof.

The duo was an unlikely one, a Goblin born to a spy - not extravagantly known, of course - and a Half-Elf born to the 'greatest' pirate of all times, and that pirate was still plundering and pillaging in Hell to this day. The two couldn't be any more different, but they still managed to become best friends, even if the smaller one had to almost force it apond the other.

But they still loved to hang out, Monday homework, Tuesday clues, Sunday Brasars, stuff like that. The pair had a detailed itinerary and habits, the same things usually happened every week, with the usual hiccup because the party wanted to do something. But it never grew tiering, always something new to talk about, never boring the other out. 

And tonight, Riz got a bit overwhelmed by the sudden and unplanned visit and needed a way to escape the rest of the group - that decided to invite every other person, like Ragh, Tracker and Ayda - even if it was quite unusual for Riz to get overwhelmed, it wasn't bizarre for him and Fabian to sneak out so they could collect themselves, it was almost ritual at this point.

The two sat in silence, but Riz was distracted by his thoughts, but that was expected of the investigator. His thoughts went from the stars, to the night, to then the N*ght Y*rb, to then the time he got tattoos with Fabian, and then Fabian and-- Oh god Fabian was pretty wasn't he? Thoughts of Fabian quickly ingulfed his mind, it was so loud, he couldn't help the aquamarine tint that quickly grew on his face.

To be clear, Riz liked Fabian a lot. It was obvious to the girls, and maybe Gorgug. But he didn't dare tell it directly to anyone, Fabian was most likely straight for all they knew, and probably still had the hots for Alewyn, oh boy, he never had a chance with Fabian, Alewyn was so pretty, plus she was so straight forward. Riz had nothing on the elven woman.

But he needed to clear his mind, so he looked over to Fabian and just stared for a few before speaking up "Hey, Fabian. Can I ask a question real quick?" He said in a semi hushed tones. Fabian looked back over to Riz, stands of hair gently falling down from their previous position, but right now, he couldn't be bother to fix it right now. 

Fabian hummed a bit, in motion that he was listening. Riz looked back up to the sky and the stars and thought for a bit, before speaking up "If you could have one thing in the entire world, what would it be?" He asked, Riz expect something like being well known, or staying with the party for ever, or maybe just being able to bring his father back. 

"You by my side, permanently" Fabian answer quickly and effortlessly. Riz wasn't expecting that, and to be honest, Fabian wasn't expecting that either. They both sat in silence and shock before Fabian spoke up again "Sorry-- That was a mistake, I didn't mea--" He was abruptly interrupted by Riz' dilated eyes, mocking the Moon.

Of course Fabian didn't know everything about Goblin's quirks and body language, but by hanging out so much with Riz, he knew it meant that he liked something, or found something cute, so of course those eyes shut him up, and from the quiet Riz spoke up "Do you really mean it?"

Fabian could feel his heart beat faster and his cheeks flush "Y-Yeah... Of course I did" He said, stumbling a bit when he spoke up, if only his heart didn't clench the way it did watching Riz' reaction and how he seemed to glow after what he said. 

"Good, because I don't plan on leaving" Riz said, beaming. Of course the whole thing made Riz soar, and he couldn't keep his excitement to himself, even if his brain told him that Fabian probably mean it in an adventuring stand point.

"Does that mean... You like me?" Fabian asked shyly, he never usually stuttered or shyed away in a conversation, always bold, but Riz made him feel things the never thought he'd feel, but that also brought a crushing truth, what if Riz means it in a friendly way - I mean, sure, Riz was definitely happy about the whole 'Staying by his side permanently' thing, but maybe he was just happy because that meant he'd always have someone to go to when he had a tough day, but then the shorter one beamed up.

"Yeah, I've liked you... For a while now" He said quietly, gently grabbing Fabian's hand, ready to be slapped away, but was warmly accepted by Fabian, grabbing the others hand tightly, with no sing of wanting to let go.

"Good, because I like you too" Fabian said back, rather gently, before piping up with excitement himself, it wasn't a dream, he was with the real Riz Gukgak, the 'not perfect, but just right' person, the guy he could spent the rest of his life with, and so he couldn't keep it in "I have a boyfriend" He half-yelled into the void that was the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was half assed and made just because I could, hope you enjoyed this poorly made story


End file.
